Chasing the Sun, chasing the Moon
by RyuArashi
Summary: *New Chapter!* Sorry for the long wait! Sephie rants, Zell goes on a date.....
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to SquareSoft. No profit being made here. If you sue me, you will get exactly nothing, although I'll gladly give up my ratty bunny slippers.  
  
Warning: This story contains boys kissing boys, boys dreaming about boys and boys doin'it with boys. Thus, if you don't like YAOI, back off! This ain't ya story, y'hear?  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I've significantly added to this chapter. I hope I got down the tone of the story. The characters maybe be way OOC, but I think it's fun to see how they will react in various situations.  
  
Reviews are * very * welcome! They are the very air we miserable authors * breathe * ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Getting Away (unscathed).  
  
  
  
"What the hell do you mean Zell is gone? Fuck, I've been gone only a week. What the hell is going on around here?" Squall shouted, startling Xu and Quistis, who had come to break the news to him.  
  
Quistis Trepe, Garden Instructor, resident Garden scholar and whipmaster, shifted uncomfortably where she stood, unconsciously imitating Xu's stance. This was the first time she had ever seen Squall raise his voice. She had known him a long time, as her student, as a teammate, and then as a commander. Even when Rinoa annoyed him to the extent that she herself wanted to slap her silly, (Rinoa annoyed everyone, even Selphie.That in itself was a minor miracle) he never lost his cool. Literally. He was the human being imitating an iceberg, after all. For him to do so now meant the news was not at all welcome and there was something else bothering him.  
  
Squall raised his hand and rubbed his scar tiredly. He regretted raising his voice. It wasn't something he did very frequently, if all. Only two people in existence he knew could push his exasperation that far. One was presumed dead, and the other was the one Xu and Quistis were now telling him just left Garden. He really did not feel like dealing with the situation that just fell into his lap. By Hyne, he had just developed a massive headache.  
  
He had just come in from Galbadia two hours ago. He had spent the past week with Rinoa's father, doing the "getting to know each other" thing. Frankly, he felt the trip was a complete waste of his time and energy. He had suspected General Caraway did not like him.  
  
Ever since they had met during the Sorceress Edea incident, he had suspected something of the sort. Whenever Caraway called to speak with his daughter, he always found a way to insinuate his disdain at how Squall was playing at being an adult, called him 'boy' in a way that sounded insulting, and lamented how bad the state of the world had gotten when children could command elite mercenary forces. Squall couldn't figure out why the general never called Rinoa directly. He knew his daughter had a direct line. He didn't know why Caraway always found it necessary to bandy words with him. In any case, the week he had spent at the Caraway mansion had certainly been enlightening. He now knew for sure how the general felt about him. General Caraway hated him. Virulently, with a passion. It didn't matter he was Commander of the SeeD that had saved his daughter's life, it didn't matter that they had saved the world. The fact that he, General Caraway, four-star general, supreme commander of the Galbadian Army had to come to SeeD for help had stuck in Caraway's craw, and Squall was the personification of that help.  
  
It certainly didn't help matters that Rinoa had chosen to join Garden, rather than running home into the protective arms of Daddy. Matters were made worse when the world found out Squall's father was president of the richest city-state on the planet.  
  
Not that Squall gave a shit or anything of the sort. It was just that he would rather have stayed in Balamb, getting some work done or visited Esthar to see his father, Laguna, and his best friends, Kiros and Ward. In short, doing something productive. But he had allowed Rinoa to persuade him to go to Galbadia instead. As her erstwhile fiancé, he felt the least he could do was to act the part.  
  
But instead, he had come back to Balamb to find this mess waiting for him. Paperwork piled up on his desk, one his best instructors gone AWOL, Cid telling him other Gardens were considering making him Commander-in-Chief of all the SeeDs, which meant all SeeD candidates had to get their training at Balamb Garden and so on. He really did not need this fucking shit. All he wanted to do right now was to cast Esuna for his nagging headache and lie down on his bed, with the curtains drawn, soft music playing, and allow the blessed darkness to lull him to sleep.  
  
If wishes were chocobos, mogs would ride.  
  
"So," Squall continued, walking over to the window of his office and looking out but not really seeing the beautiful panorama nature had wrought before him. "Did he go AWOL, or he quit?"  
  
" Neither. Vacation. But he turned in a typewritten formal resignation letter, too." Xu replied. There was a slight note of censure in her voice at his comment. Even though everyone at Garden thought Zell was a spatz, he was too honorable to leave a master without giving notice. Okay, so Garden was a place, not a person. But the same philosophy applied. Zell was one of the best martial artists in the world, if not the best, after all. Honor was a virtue literally trained into his bones. Besides, he knew all the rules, like every other SeeD, by heart. Going AWOL meant being hunted down and eliminated. They were mercenaries, and their secrets had to be protected. Not that anyone could hunt Zell Dincht down. Anybody that tried that foolishness was probably tired of life. And no one they knew was that tired, yet. Besides, nobody that could had the time, even if they had wanted to, which they did not.  
  
Squall shook his head with annoyance, which didn't help his headache any. Right now, what he really felt like doing was getting hold of Zell anyway he could and pounding the shit out of him. Not that he could get away with it, if he ever had the inclination to try. The last time they had sparred without weapons, Zell had nailed him but good. Squall wasn't a slouch when it came to unarmed fighting. In fact, it was a testament to Zell's skill as a martial artist that he was able to beat Squall. Not that Squall would * ever * admit that aloud to anyone. Everyone in their special group knew that it was a taboo topic. Anybody stupid enough to mention it aloud got nailed with the patent Squall Stare™ and his infamous 'whatever'.  
  
Squall sighed heavily. He could fantasize, couldn't he?  
  
SeeD had been very busy, of late. Even a year later after that incident, business was booming. The defeat of Ultimecia guaranteed they all would never starve. Hell, if they could beat Ultimecia, they were invincible, right? Wrong! But SeeD was not an organization to disabuse anyone of their ridiculous notions. They were mercenaries. They fought at the wish of their clients. If their clients were convinced of SeeDs' invincibility, all the better. That notion allowed them to demand top prices for their services. The show must go on, after all.  
  
Squall snorted. "Did he give a reason why he decided to leave? I never thought of him as someone who needed a vacation. He always seemed to me like someone who wanted to be in the middle of everything and anything going on. He behaves like an idiot, but he is one of the best warriors I have ever seen and an excellent instructor. The students seem to like him just fine." His tone expressed what he thought about * that * foolishness. Young people could be so gullible.  
  
Squall conveniently forgot he was a young person, too. That was neither here nor there for the moment, though. Squall couldn't for the life of him, imagine why anyone would want to be taught by Zell Dincht.  
  
Xu gaped at him. This was the first time she had ever heard Squall speak more than three words strung together outside of giving orders. He really sounded like he had no idea why Zell could have left. She revised her opinion of him. Her commander may be the best fighter in the world, but he was totally clueless. Damn, she couldn't believe Squall was this dense. In fact, it seemed he was more of an idiot than Zell Dincht could ever be, in her opinion.  
  
It seemed Quistis had an inkling of what was going through Xu's head. Xu was not known for being diplomatic at times; especially if she thought she was in the right, or the other person had what Xu thought was a wrong headed notion. Before she could make an already difficult situation more intolerable, by blurting out her thoughts, Quistis decided to step in.  
  
She gently nudged her. "Xu, I need to speak with Squall about something. Why don't you go and review the list of instructors Zell left as his potential replacements? He left some recommendations. I'll catch up with you to discuss our choices later." Xu nodded at Qustis and turned in the direction Squall was standing,  
  
"Commander, is there anything else you need me to do? I should be able to handle it before going downstairs."  
  
"No, Xu, thanks. I'll be by later to drop off the new requisitions I made before I left last week." Squall replied.  
  
"Very good, sir. I'll see you later, then." She quickly escaped, feeling a little relieved to be out of the office.  
  
After Xu's departure, the room was silent, except for the hum of the powerful computer. Since Squall was never one to start a conversation, Quistis decided to break the silence before she lost her nerve. Squall had that tendency not to fill in silence with conversation, like normal people would. He never felt the need to.  
  
"Well, Squall, how was the trip?" Quistis walked to the wet bar located in the corner of Squall's office to pour both of them a drink. "Your usual?" Quistis asked him, pouring herself some red wine. "Yeah, thanks, " Squall replied, nodding. He left the window and sat in his chair heavily, tipping his back to rest on the leather headrest.  
  
As Quistis walked over to give Squall his drink, she used the few seconds to survey her surroundings.  
  
What a difference a year and plenty of money make.  
  
It had never occurred to Quistis to be offended by waiting on a person younger than herself. Squall really wasn't that much younger and besides, he was better at making decisions than she was. She hated being in command. It wasn't that she couldn't do it; it just was that she was not comfortable in making decisions that concerned anyone other than herself. For Squall to do it, and do it well, earned him her eternal respect as well as her concern for his well-being. If there was anything she could do to make him more comfortable, she was all for it. As far as she was concerned, she would die for him, if need be. The others felt the same way too, one person, especially. Quistis smirked to herself. Doomtrains' wheels, the travails of the human heart. Living it had to be hell. Being an observer of it was just as bad, if not worse.  
  
Squall's office was the same suite Cid had used before the internal revolt the black sheep Shumi, NORG, had instigated. However, the administration had decided to redesign the suite. The room now had a slightly bigger, more airy feel. It sported a huge potted plant on one corner, a small fishpond next to it. Quistis always wondered whether Squall bothered to feed the fish. The windows were floor to ceiling, and the whole room was done in beiges and browns, earth colors. The walls boasted of various artwork-an artists rendering of a waterfall, a beach scene, Balamb at sunset. A bookshelf that had various books and encyclopedia stood at the other end of the room beside the wet bar. On the lower levels of the bookshelf were neatly stacked weapons magazines and old volumes of Timber Maniacs.  
  
The office also had a sinfully comfortable three-seater leather couch and Squall's desk was huge, its surface almost the size of a queen sized bed. On it was a puckingly cute looking stuffed mog. A gift from Rinoa, no doubt. His chair was just as big, and was leather, too, to boot. He had the latest state of the art computer that came with a huge screen attached to the ceiling that could scroll up and down with the flick of a switch, courtesy of his father, Laguna. It paid to be son of the president of the richest country on the planet. Not that it fazed Squall. All in all, Squall's office was magnificent-and very comfortable. Quistis loved coming here. No wonder Rinoa was always hanging around here.  
  
The control room of Balamb garden had been moved elsewhere.  
  
Quistis handed him a class of apple cider. Squall really did not drink alcohol. He did not like the taste and besides, it made him sick.  
  
"So, how did it go?" Quistis repeated her question, quirking a blond eyebrow.  
  
"You're referring to my ill-advised trip, I take it?" Squall answered, his eyes closed.  
  
"Yes. Did it go well? You didn't seem very enthusiastic about the trip at first, as I recall."  
  
Squall sighed.  
  
"I don't think General Caraway and I are going to be friends anytime soon, if that's what you mean. I should have just stayed in Balamb like I wanted to. This is the last time I allow Rinoa to talk me into doing something stupid ever again. Hyne, I'm tired."  
  
"That bad, huh? General Caraway isn't a very easy man to get along with, if I remember him correctly. Socializing with him must have been very hard." Quistis said, sympathy in her voice.  
  
Squall rubbed his forehead again and opened his eyes and looked at Quistis, frowning. "That's has to be an understatement, if I ever heard one. Anyway, it's nothing to worry about. I handled it the best I could. I doubt Rinoa saw it that way, though. Quistis, why did Zell leave? Just two months ago, he was here, whining about how bored he was. I can't believe he would just up and go like that."  
  
Quistis sighed and placed her glass of wine on his desk. "Squall, I really don't know the answer myself. He did mention something about burnout and him not wanting to stay where he would go quietly insane. He didn't say anything about boredom, though. He seemed very excited about his classes. Maybe too excited. Frankly, I doubt if that boy could ever be bored. He always has something going on. Kind of reminds me of Selphie, in fact." Quistis lied through her teeth. She did know why Zell left.  
  
Everyone in their group knew, except maybe Squall and Rinoa.  
  
"Hn. I doubt Zell do anything quietly including going insane, even if he wanted to. That boy was born noisy."  
  
Quistis sat on the couch and crossed her arms. "In any case, Headmaster Cid didn't accept the resignation. Instead, he persuaded Zell to change it to a year long vacation. Only the three of us know-now the four of us. As far as everyone else is concerned, he's on vacation. I wish I could go on one, too. We all deserve one, you know. It certainly was hard earned."  
  
Squall opened his eyes and squinted at her.  
  
"I thought you said he turned in a resignation letter."  
  
Quistis sipped her wine absently, inclining her head thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, he did do that, but officially, he's on vacation. The way I see it, though, I don't think he has any intention of coming back. I guess he just wanted to humor Cid. Cid did everything he could to persuade him to stay."  
  
"Did he leave any of his GFs?"  
  
"No. When he tried unjunctioning them, they all put up a hissy fit, especially Quezacotl, Diablos and Eden. If I didn't know any better, I'd think maybe those three had something going on."  
  
Technically, only Quezacotl belonged to Garden. Any GFs found in the field belonged to the person who found them, although Garden encouraged the SeeDs to give them to the facility, so they could be used in teaching other cadets. In their groups' case, however, the GFs they had found, for some reason, had bonded to their junctioners. They all refused to be junctioned to anyone else but the original person that had drawn them. As a result, they all had GFs stuck in their heads-unjunctioned, but in there all the same. As far as the administration knew, this was unheard of, and no one knew what was going to happen in the long run.  
  
Squall laughed. Quistis was so surprised at the sound; she almost dropped her glass of wine. Squall was laughing. It was one of the most beautiful sounds she had ever heard. His voice was low and husky. It made her think of dark mysteries. Quistis squirmed uncomfortably. She hadn't really gotten over her crush of Squall. She just hid her feelings a little better than Zell did.  
  
"I didn't think what I said was that funny, Squall."  
  
Squall smirked. "I apologize, Quistis. For some reason, I just had the image of Quezacotl, Diablos and Eden going at it in Zell's head."  
  
"A threesome? That would be a feat in itself, as Quezacotl is in the shape of a bird, and Eden isn't vaguely humanoid in shape." Quistis replied, giggling a little herself.  
  
Squall sighed. "I'm not surprised, not really. For some strange reason, the GFs seem to like us."  
  
They both lapsed into silence, each occupied with their own thoughts.  
  
Abruptly, Quistis stood up. Her actions caused Squall to glance at her absently, wondering what was on her mind. She placed her glass on his desk and sat on it, facing him.  
  
"Squall, I know you're going to say it's none of my business. But I decided to come to you as a friend, not as your second in command, or former instructor." She came around the desk, looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"Are you sure this marriage to Rinoa is the best for you? Is she really the person you want or need?"  
  
Squall looked up at her, his perfect face losing its smile. His eyes flashed with sudden anger. His personal life, fucked up as it was, was not really what he wanted to talk about at that moment, what with the immediate situation on their hands.  
  
"You're right, Quistis, my relationship with Rinoa is none of yours, or anybody's fucking business. Besides," Squall continued, "I doubt it's an appropriate matter to be discussing at the moment."  
  
Quistis winced at the frosty tone in his voice. It was during their travels together during the Sorceress War that they all discovered Squall's potty mouth. It was shocking to hear someone with his looks cuss like a sailor. As he never was that vocal before, it came as a surprise. With Zell, it was expected. With Squall, it took some getting used to. She still couldn't get used to it, and Rinoa had tried, in vain, to cure him of it.  
  
Squall stood up and pushed away from his desk, walking to the window again.  
  
It was now nighttime in Balamb. In the distance, he could see the twinkling lights of Zell's hometown. It kind of reminded him of Zell. Squall jerked. Now, where the hell did that thought come from? Why was he thinking about that idiot?  
  
Quistis pressed on doggedly. Selphie and Irvine had made her promise to talk to Squall-seeing Zell so depressed had alarmed Selphie so greatly that she had roped Irvine into convincing her to go see Squall.  
  
"You're the only one that can do it, Quisty! I can't. Squall likes me, but I'm sure he'd just ignore me! Irvine he'd probably laugh out of his office. Since Irvy is such a flirt, I doubt Squall would take him seriously, either.  
  
Squall respects you, Quisty. I'm sure he'd at least listen to you."  
  
Since Quistis loved Selphie like a little sister, she promised to try. "Besides," Selphie continued. "I can't stand Zell being like this. I know how he feels about Squall, and even if I didn't, I' d still not want Rinoa to marry Squall!"  
  
Quistis sighed.  
  
"Squall, I know that. But I'm concerned about you. Heck, everyone is. Under normal circumstances, your reaction is understandable. But mentioning Rinoa shouldn't bring about that kind of reaction from you. I don't think I understand the kind of relationship you two have. How do you know she's the right person for you?"  
  
Quistis insisted.  
  
" What's there to understand? How do I know she isn't the fucking right person for me?" Squall countered, coldly, bitterly. "I've never had a fucking normal life, not to talk of the fucking time to explore my options. I have nothing to compare our so-called relationship to. Fuck, I don't even know what kind of sexual preferences I have, not really."  
  
Quistis almost fainted in shock. What?  
  
Squall continued, "I don't know what the hell that air-head was thinking, announcing to the world we were getting engaged. It certainly was news to me. The whole stupid shit has turned from a snowball to a fucking avalanche. If I cried off now, who knows what effect it will have on Garden." Just remembering the whole thing made his head start to ache again. He laid his aching head against the cool glass.  
  
Quistis was in shock. She could literally feel the waves of anger and frustration pouring off of Squall  
  
She almost felt like crying for him. So that was what happened. She had thought Squall had proposed to Rinoa. Nevertheless, she wasn't surprised. Rinoa had an annoying impulsivity that literally smacked of irresponsibility. She had shown elements of it when her resistance group had hired them-the whole shebang that led to the Sorceress war. When Squall had laid into her, she had felt chagrin at Squall's reactions that time and had taken him to task. As she got to know Rinoa better, though, she understood Squall's annoyance and anger and revised her opinions. Many a time had occurred when she felt like taking Rinoa into a corner and smacking the living daylights out of her. Of all the stupid schemes they had had to bail her out of her (and there were many), this seemed the worst.  
  
Quistis sighed again. It seemed she was doing a lot of that, lately. She walked to where Squall was standing and laid a hand on his arm in sympathy.  
  
"Squall, if you're having second thoughts about marrying Rinoa, you should say so. I know how you feel about SeeD and Garden. We all feel the same way. But no one is expecting you to sacrifice your sanity for it. Nobody has that right, not the administration, not Cid, not Edea, not even Rinoa. Your well-being is the highest concern to us, you know. Besides, I know everyone of us feels the same way." Quistis neglected to mention they all felt he was better off with someone else. Anyone else but Rinoa.  
  
Apparently, Squall had come to a decision while brooding. Straightening, he looked straight at Quistis, with those intense silver eyes.  
  
"I'm going through with it."  
  
Quistis was stunned. Even though he didn't like the situation, he was going through with it? She got angry and shook her blond head at him.  
  
"I always knew you were stubborn. I never knew you were a stubborn * idiot *. Are you sure about that? I suggest you take some time and think about this, Squall." Quistis dropped her hand from his arm and walked to the door. Laying her hand on the knob, she turned and said to him. "Now isn't the time to be stoic and long-suffering. I know you probably don't realize it, and maybe you don't care, but we're your family, and we consider you ours. Family members listen to other family members advice. Rinoa isn't the person for you. She doesn't understand you, and I don't think she realizes who you really are and what you are capable of. She sees you as some kind of knight in shining armor. I can't believe you haven't told her that."  
  
Of all the replies Squall could have given, he chose the worst.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Quistis narrowed her eyes at him. Right now, she was so angry with him, she forgot he was her Commander and could cite her for disrespect to a superior. Even if she did, she probably wouldn't have cared.  
  
"You really are an idiot, Squall." With that rejoinder, Quistis left and slammed the door behind her.  
  
For someone like Quistis who normally was peaceful person that avoided to react like this, it meant the whole situation was really getting out of his control. What an unholy mess. This time, there was no bailing out to be done by SeeD.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________  
  
  
  
End notes: Just got some reviews!!! YAY! I hadn't planned on writing any more today, (I've stared at the computer so much, my eyes are aching) but I saw the reviews, and my plot bunnies came hopping back….=^_^= Thanks, guys!! You give me inspiration. So I shall continue plugging away. Reviews are the bread of an authors' miserable life. Keep them coming, baby!  
  
I know, I know, the story is a lot slow. It will be picking up….I just want to get a few conflicts in, is all. The characters might be a bit OOC.  
  
Next time: Squall's point of view, or maybe Zell's. Depends on whether I get some sleep today, or not.  
  
~_~ 


	2. Freedom is fun.....Or is it?

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to SquareSoft. No profit being made here. If you sue me, you will get exactly nothing, although I'll gladly give up my ratty bunny slippers.  
  
Warning: This story contains boys kissing boys, boys dreaming about boys and boys doin'it with boys. Thus, if you don't like YAOI, back off! This ain't ya story, y'hear?  
  
Author's Note: I'm hoping I uploaded the stories properly, this time. ^_^; Please keep the reviews coming, babies. They are the bread and butter of us miserable authors, y'know? E-mails are also very much welcome!  
  
*winks *  
  
It seems my plot bunnies and muses want Zell to talk next. Who am I to disobey?  
  
The characters may be a bit OOC. Makes them more fun, that way, I think.  
  
  
  
Zell's point of view  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Freedom is fun…..Or is it?  
  
The sun shone down unrelentingly from the clear blue sky. The sky itself was cloudless, leaving an unrestricted view into the heavens. If I were bird, today would be a great day to fly. I stood looking out the window in my room, not really seeing anything, just kinda in a state of suspended animation, just existing.  
  
It's been exactly a week since I made the decision to leave Garden, maybe forever. Officially, I was on vacation-Cid thought he was convincing in his long speech about how much Garden needed me, what a good example I was to the new recruits, how the younger students wanted to be like me, what a good instructor I was, yada yada yada.  
  
Bullshit.  
  
For one thing, * anybody * that wanted to be a SeeD willingly, had to have lost all their marbles. What was so glamorous about being a mercenary, for fuck's sake? Did they think we * enjoyed * killing people? Did they think we did this for fun? And anyone who wanted to be like a messed up motherfucker like me had to be crazier than Ultimecia. Man, it made me wonder what kind of people were occupying this planet, baby.  
  
It wasn't as if I wanted to be a SeeD. Yeah, I had wanted to be a soldier just like my grandpa. Being in ground zero sure cured me of the romantic shit that had been floating around in my fucked up head in a hurry. It's not like I really had a choice in the end.  
  
When I told my grandpa I wanted to be like him, at the age of five, he had looked at me with those wise, old eyes of his, and shook his head sadly at me saying, "Zell, my dear boy, you will surpass me in a big way-but not in a good one." I had never understood his statement, until the year we all got entangled in the Sorceress War. That was a fucked up year, by all accounts. Maybe it was a good year, all things considering. Almasy disappeared. That was the only saving grace of the year that was called the "Year of The Sorceress"  
  
I * had * surpassed my grandfather-in a very big, bad way.  
  
  
  
So, here I was, Zell Dincht, hometown hero, SeeD, combat specialist, Garden Instructor (currently on vacation, mind you), martial arts master, assassin extraordinaire, and lovelorn idiot, just calmly looking out the window.  
  
What, you didn't know I was an assassin?  
  
It's not something I'm really proud of, you know. I have the skills, and I'm sorry to say I've used them a number of times. Plenty of times.  
  
Before I officially took my SeeD test, I had been on a number of covert missions. I have skills that many, many people covet, want and need. Or at least think they need.  
  
I've seen stuff and done stuff many of those poor kiddies in Garden and my hometown could never dream of. Don't let that unassuming, goofy look of Cid fool you. He's extremely ruthless, and if he discovered a skill any of his students had and it was useful, he exploited it. He acts like a dumb fuck, but he's not. The guy is married to Sorceress Edea, after all. He took the plan to assassinate his * wife *, calmly. The guy is ice, baby.  
  
Fuck. The word just reminded me of my own iceberg, Squall. I sighed. The guy really brings out feelings in me that I'd rather not have, y'know. It's not like I wanted to fall in love with the bastard. Now he's marrying the resident airhead. I really don't doubt Rinoa is intelligent, honestly. She just doesn't act like it, y'know. She is all wrong for Squall. Fucking wrong. I laugh mirthlessly to myself. Yeah, right. As if I was the right one.  
  
I turned away from the window and start to practice on my punching bag. Physical activity seemed to lessen the depression I was battling. At least, if I concentrated on my katas, I didn't need to think about the mess that was Squall and Rinoa's impending marriage. I snorted indignantly. Those two were an emotional accident waiting to happen. As badass as I was, and as much in love as I was in with Mr. Polar Icecaps, I really don't want to be at the scene of the accident. I 'm a bit squeamish.  
  
Gomen daze, baby. I can't stand the sight of blood.  
  
"Zell-baby!" Ma called up the stairs-and you wonder where I got the lingo.  
  
"Yeah, Ma! What's up?" I yelled back.  
  
"Phone for you! A Mr. Calderone!" Ma answered.  
  
"I'll be right down!" I yelled again. I grabbed a towel from the linen closet in my room, and quickly wiped myself down. I debated on whether I should take a shower or not. Oh well, I'll decide later.  
  
Why don't I have a phone in my room? I hate the sound of the phone ringing. I love to sleep, and being jolted out of a lovely nap * is * not my idea of a good time. I prefer the answering machine or Ma pick it up. But I had to take this call. It was important. It was my real-estate agent. This kid is getting outta Balamb. Waaay outta Balamb  
  
I jumped down the stairs, clearing them all at one go. The first time I did that with Ma in the room, she nearly had a heart attack. It took her at least 15 minutes to check me thoroughly to see if I was okay. Now she's used to it.  
  
I grabbed the receiver, kissing her on the cheek. "Thanks, Ma," I said. She patted me on the arm and went back into the kitchen.  
  
"Zell here, baby. What's up?"  
  
"Mr. Dincht? How are you?" the mellow voice replied to my greeting.  
  
"Doin' good. So how's tricks?"  
  
"Going great!" Rene Calderone laughed cheerfully. Che, if I weren't so crazy in love with Squall, the guy's voice would send shivers down my spine. Am I slut, or what?  
  
"Mr. Dincht, have I got a deal for you!"  
  
"Please, call me Zell. Mr. Dincht makes me sound like some old fogey about croak, man."  
  
Rene Calderone laughed again. "Very well, Zell. Anyway, I got this really good deal on a house that might interest you. It's located in Esthar."  
  
What the fuck? In Esthar? I groaned. That happened to be the * last * place I wanted to go. I must have really, really pissed off Hyne in my last life for this kind of coincidence to hit me like a mach truck.  
  
I swallowed. "This house you're talking about. Is it in the city state of Esthar, or near it?"  
  
"Near it."  
  
"Are there any other availables, anywhere else?"  
  
"Nothing in the price range you want."  
  
I sighed. "Okay, I'll come take a look at the brochure. You in the office now?"  
  
"Yes, but I'll be leaving for an appointment in about two hours. Will you be able to make in on time?"  
  
I mentally calculated how much time it would take me to get to Galbadia using the Kawasaki. Hmm,  
  
about an hour. And I really needed a shower. Should be able to swing it, if I was quick.  
  
"Yeah, I'll make it."  
  
"Alright, I'll wait for you. Please abide by the speed limit!"  
  
I laughed at his tone. "Yeah, I hear ya."  
  
I dropped the phone and went to the kitchen to tell Ma I was on my way out. "Ma, I need to go to Deling City in a hurry. I'll be back in a bit, 'kay?" Ma nodded to me, waving a hand at me, since she was on the other phone line.  
  
Since I didn't want to smell ripe, I decided the shower I was dithering about was in order, getting in and out, ten minutes flat. That's a record, even for me. Quickly dressing, I made sure I looked my best, even though I was dressed casually. I decided to leave the gel outta my hair, for once. Opportunities for business showed up in the strangest places.  
  
I grabbed my helmet from the bottom of the stairs, and also my Balamb Garden Raiders leather jacket.  
  
I was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt that matched my eyes. Hey, I wear long pants once in a while, okay? Granted, shorts allow for more freedom of movement, but I only wear those shorts when I I'm on missions. My battle clothes are specially spelled to be self-cleaning. What did you expect? We fight with monsters all the time, for Hyne's sake. Getting monster ichor off your clothes * is not * fun at all. Why do you think we wear the same clothes all time when fighting?  
  
I rolled my Kawasaki 3502 ZX 6R out of Ma's garage. I whistled silently. She was a beauty, if I do say so myself. I rolled the cycle down to the train station to catch the train for Dollet. From Dollet, I would ride to Deling. As I walked down, I waved cheerfully to the people I knew and shot the shit for a while with Mr. Gamet, the older guy who liked sitting in front of the Junk Shop. I paid my fare and stowed my bike in the special cargo car, taking some time to chat with the conductor.  
  
Being on the train sure brought back memories. This was the same train that ferried us over to Timber, where we went to help out Rinoa and her resistance group members. I wonder where that guy that liked girlie magazines ended up, and the cute kid. It felt like years had passed, instead of just a year. Time sure passes when you're dealing with stupid shit, baby. In no time at all, we got to our destination.  
  
Have you ever ridden a bike, with the throttle open all out? There's no better feeling, I tell you. It rates right up there with sex and hotdogs, baby. It shouldn't be a surprise I own a bike y'know. All SeeDs had to know how to operate any kind of moving vehicle there is. I can drive anything, fly anything, except if it's out of Esthar. Why do you think Selphie and I always flip coins on who gets to fly the Raganarok?  
  
I was on my way to buy a house, or houses, if I could wing it, cash down. It shouldn't be a surprise also that I'm filthy rich, too. I could have gotten Ma out of that two-bit town, longest time, but she wanted to stay there. It was home, she said. I can't figure out for the life of me why she wanted to stay put in that town full of ignorant bastards and unfulfilled bullies, although there were some genuinely nice people there. Me, I needed a place with more action. Hell, to each his own, I guess.  
  
I might act the spatz (I know what everyone thinks of me), but I'm really not one. Not really. Hells, no, baby.  
  
I love to spend money. So I love to make it.  
  
We made mad dough during our gallivanting about the planet-what with all those priceless items we find and our salaries we never got a chance to spend. Yes, it had cost money to upgrade our weapons and buy items, but with the dough we add left, if each of us decided never to work again, we'd still be well off. Me, I invested mine. I also insisted on taking 1/3 the rewards our clients paid for each of my assassination kills. Cid was in no position to refuse. That period in my life is a story all in itself I'm not ready to remember. Maybe there is an advantage to having the GFs take some of our memories as recompense for borrowing their powers. As far as I'm concerned, the past is good where it is. It's not like I had anything great to remember, anyway.  
  
I'm not stupid, you know. My Ma did not pick me up from the back of a turnip truck-Picked me up at an orphanage, but that's neither here nor there, baby.  
  
Anyway, I own part of Balamb Garden. Crazy, ain't it? How? That's a secret, baby.  
  
So if my iceberg decides he wants the Galbadia Hotel as his own personal hotel, and he wants to have diamonds encrusted on LionHeart, I'm in a position to give it to him, a thousand times over. Literally.  
  
In any case, I'm looking for a new hideaway, as away far from the thirteenth hell that is Balamb Garden and the ninth one that is my hometown. I have years to think about what I want to do with my sorry life. I really have no intention of going back, you know. I dig my students, and I love teaching. I'm really, really gonna miss Selphie, Quistis and Irvine. They're the sibs I never had. But my sanity was at stake and only one thing can lure me back to Garden, and he's getting hitched to someone else.  
  
The tears threaten to start rolling down my face again, and I shake my head in annoyance.  
  
Am I looking forward spending the rest of my life alone? Don't know; don't seem to care, not right now, anyway. If * he * was with me, I might've felt different. Am I regretting it? Don't know yet. I do regret crying my eyes out. It's embarrassing to spurt water out ya eyes like a chick, but y'know, it felt * good *.  
  
I open the throttle up some more, whistling. I hope to hell Calderone can find me a place that is anywhere but Esthar.  
  
I got to Deling City in good time. Hey, what can I tell you? I 'm a speed freak.  
  
The rental car place was still the same, and I was able to park my baby in their lot (for a price, of course).  
  
I decided to walk to Calderone's office. It was right across the Galbadia Hotel. The bus system was still fucked up-it had only one route, and it would've taken too much time to board one, since it went round in circles and took its time in doing so.  
  
As I strolled down the well-swept street, I recalled the parade the people of Deling City had organized in Sorceress Edea's honor. Man, I had really liked the music, although I thought the dancers needed more clothes on. While I enjoyed ogling naked bodies in any form, I prefer to be the one doing the stripping, not the other way 'round.  
  
Me, conservative? Does that word even have a meaning?  
  
Nah, it's just that I think its more fun to leave stuff to the imagination. I like using my mind, even though I don't act like it.  
  
The city had not changed a bit in a year. Sure, the little mess the Sorceress had made had been cleaned up. The only difference was that there weren't any soldiers to be seen, and the population was dotted here and there with the long dresses-no, 'caftans' or 'robes' the people of Esthar liked to wear. This was a good thing, but for whom, I don't know.  
  
I got to Calderone's place in good time. Since he was expecting me, I had expected to just walk in.  
  
I smiled cutely at the receptionist. "Hi, Is Mr.Calderone in? He's expecting me. The name's Zell."  
  
The cute brunette smiled up at me, blushing "Hello, Mr. Dincht."  
  
I winced. "Um, Mr.Calderone's expecting you….Um, I really like your tattoo. It's very beautiful!"  
  
I smiled at her compliment. "Why, thank you very much. I happen to think it's cool, too."  
  
"It's distinctive…where did you get it done?" Oh, no, she wanted to engage in conversation!  
  
Under normal circumstances, I might have been game, but I was kinda in a hurry, here.  
  
"Well, its been a while….I had it done when I was 12…Um, would you mind buzzing me in?"  
  
"Oh, no! I'm so sorry….Please go right in!" She blushed ashamedly. "Um, could I have your autograph on your way out? Did you really fight the Sorceress? Is Commander Leonhart really as beautiful as he is pictures…?  
  
I sighed inwardly. Fangirls. "Yeah, sure. Why not? And the answer to all your questions is yes. Do you have any more?" I knew I sounded nasty, but I couldn't help it. Will I never be able to leave Squall Leonhart behind?  
  
The girl lowered her eyes ashamedly. I sighed again. "Sorry. I'll sign the autographs for you, but I really need to see Calderone. How about after I'm done I buy you a drink as an apology?" Man, the things I do for women. I must be soft in the head.  
  
It seemed to work, since she brightened up like a light bulb that just got changed.  
  
"Really? You don't mind! Oh, thank you, Mr. Dincht! I'm so sorry to bother you!…."  
  
Only in Galbadia, babies, only in Galbadia.  
  
Author's Notes (additional): I recently got hit by a fanfiction.net violation. It seems I'm still not getting how to load my stories properly * sigh *. Thus, as punishment, parts of my story got removed. I wish someone could explain to me how to link the chapters together properly! That's why the continuation was so long in coming, and also, since I'm still a student, I had all these papers and homework projects and * tests * to take care of. As soon as I'm done, I promise to continue the story. 


	3. From frying pan into......Volcano?!

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters (they won't be once I'm through with them, though) belong to SquareSoft. Don't sue me, please. If you do, the only thing you'll get are my ratty bunny slippers!  
  
Warning: Well now, varmints, this here story, y'see, ain't somethin' you should be readin' if you don't like yaoi. This means, boys thinkin' about boinkin' boys, boys boinkin' boys and sech. If you don' like it, hightail it right outta here, y'hear? And y'all don't come back now, y'hear?  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Finally! A new chapter! Yay! I'm so sorry that it has taken so long. I've was seriously knocked out with bronchitis-and I also had such a bad infection, that I couldn't talk for a week. I'm all better now, and hopefully, I'll be pounding out some more chapters, soon.  
  
Thank you very much for the reviews! \(^_^)/ I get really motivated to write more when I see them. I can't tell you how important they are to a miserable author such as myself. Thanks, guys!  
  
In other news, I finally uploaded the chapters right! Sugoi, dessho? I don't know if things will be heating up, but I will certainly be tossing everyone into angst land…and talking nasty. Hope you like it.  
  
I also wanted to apologize for the delay in posting new chapters. The last few weeks have been devoted to some serious schoolwork, it's finals month -_-; And all authors' nightmare: Writer's Block! It really sucks, not being able write. I think I'm just burned out with all the final papers and projects due but hopefully it will be gone soon.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: From Frying pan into…….Volcano?  
  
  
  
1 Squall's point of view  
  
  
  
I sighed wearily as I trudged tiredly into my quarters. The whole room was dark and cool, except for the illumination of the moon, and miracle of miracles: it was blessedly empty. A pretty sight, but one I was too tired to admire or acknowledge at the moment.  
  
The whole day, as far as I was concerned, had turned to shit. I was too tired to even take off my clothes, all I wanted to do was just crash. The headache that had been bothering me earlier had now settled down to a dull, throbbing pain extending to both my temples. It also made my scar ache. Settling the case for the LionHeart on the desk in the living room, I shuffled into the bedroom, and headed straight for my bed. I barely managed to take my boots off before I collapsed into bed, fully clothed. I did remember to cast Esuna for my headache, and for the first time in a month, I was asleep before I knew it.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
I woke up slowly, glancing at the clock on the beside lamp. The lamp was one of those combination table lamps, a gift from Zell , last Christmas. He had this uncanny gift of giving presents you really need- a skill I never bothered to learn. Why would I when I never even cared enough to mark my own birthday, much less know when to give gifts to someone else? I sighed as I saw the time-05.00. I had managed to get at least four hours of sleep. That in itself was a minor miracle. I was a raging insomniac, something I probably inherited somewhere. It was made worse by the constant battles we had to go through during the last Sorceress War. I had, of course seen Dr. Kadowaki about it, but she was completely baffled because she couldn't find anything wrong. The best she could do was suggest maybe I needed to slow down a bit-stress was usually the culprit for most cases of insomnia.  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
I acknowledged that I might be going through a lot of stress; a first for me. Who wouldn't be, when you had a fiancée you weren't even sure how you felt about and angry friends breathing down your neck? Oh yeah, all this shit was compounded by the fact that one of your best instructors and the nearest thing you had to a best friend had set out for parts unknown- likely never to come back. And eager clients all clamoring for SeeD services.  
  
What…wait a moment. Did I just say Zell was my best friend?  
  
No, that was one area I did not want to go, at least not right now.  
  
I turned in bed; the metal buckles of my belts digging into my side. Oh yeah, I had gone to bed fully dressed. Deciding a shower was a good idea and after that maybe a quick bite to eat-I wasn't going to fall asleep anymore, anyway. I shed my clothes on my way to the bathroom. Under normal circumstances I'm a neat freak; but at this particular moment, I just wanted to get the clothes off my body- I felt grungy and grimy. I hadn't had a chance since getting back from Galbadia with Rinoa to stop by my rooms to change. I had gone straight to the office. And of course hit a brick wall.  
  
I leaned into the stinging spray of the shower, allowing the almost scalding water to massage my sore muscles and wash away all the dirt. Leaning against the shower wall, I sighed in contentment. The water felt so good, but what I really wanted to do was soak in a huge tub of hot water-something I loved doing but never had the time to indulge in. For now, a shower was good enough. I felt better, now that the hideous headache I had been nursing had gone. It seemed the combination of sleep and the Esuna spell I had cast had done the trick. As much as I loved being a water baby, I knew I didn't have time to indulge in fantasies. I grimaced-the real world, work and Rinoa waited, and they would all rear their ugly heads soon enough.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Since it was still very early-06:00 hours at least Garden was quiet. I was on my way to the Training Center, hoping to take out some of the pressure and frustration I was feeling on the resident monsters. I also wanted to reestablish routines that had been shot to hell when I went on that break that I now knew was one of the bigger mistakes I had ever made in my miserable life.  
  
Stepping into the Training Center, I looked around and drew a deep breath.  
  
The air was sharp and tangy, redolent with the smell of greenery and the various smells of monsters. I checked my spell stock, making sure I was junctioned against sleep, confusion and silence. I also wanted to make sure I had junctioned one of my favorite GFs-Shiva, in case I ran into a T- rexaur. It was against Garden rules to try to tackle the tougher monsters alone. But I needed something to relieve the strange, stressed feeling I was having. Spacing out for a moment, I had a quick conversation with the beautiful Queen of Ice-I suppose you could say I got my nickname and demeanor from her. She was a bit miffed I had unjunctioned her during my trip to Galbadia. Which, in my opinion, was a good thing. One disadvantage of having total compatibility with a GF is the penchant they have for coming out at very inopportune times if they sense their avatar was in danger. My relationship with Shiva was such that she saw and felt everything I did-as did the GFs of the others of our group, which made it impossible to unjunction them to anyone else outside our group. In any case, if I had left Shiva junctioned, she very likely would have manifested and frozen General Caraway for his trouble. However, turning your future father-in-law into an icicle was not a good way to stay on the good side of your fiancée, no matter how annoying she was.  
  
It took me awhile to placate the resident goddess. After promising all sorts of things I knew would be a pain in the ass to fulfill, I was finally ready to get to my training. I had imported some of Esthar's monsters to help boost the monster population, and to give the cadets a lot more challenge. Anyone could beat a grat.  
  
We now had some imps (they are really a pain to kill), behemoths, and various other species. I wanted the cadets to have some experience fighting the higher level monsters-the last Lunar Cry was not a picnic. I hoped to meet up with an imp first. A good berserker rage would do me good. I needed to beat something into oblivion, to relieve the anger-yes, anger I felt at Zell for abandoning me.  
  
Whoa…not again.  
  
Why does Zell keep on popping into my thoughts? Damn it, I did not need this kind of distraction. A loud, disagreeable roar shook the surrounding vegetation- oh shit, no mistaking it. That roar was one of the tougher monsters to deal with-a t-rexaur. I shoved the disquieting thoughts I had at the moment to the back of my mind. I knew it was an issue I had to deal with, sooner or later. Later being the preferred time. Much, much later.  
  
As the obviously displeased monster raced towards what he thought was an easy breakfast, I smirked. The stupid thing didn't know what was in store for it. It picked a bad time (for it, at least) to try to get something to eat. The monster crashed out of a nearby bush, almost startling me, but not quite.  
  
I examined the T-rexaur. It is one of the fiercest monsters around-it took quite a lot of leveling up for me to beat it alone. Even though I'm at the highest levels of combat right now, it's going to take at least twenty minutes for me to beat it. But I welcomed the exertion. Anything to take my mind off my current problems.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, I was wiping the blade of the LionHeart on a clump of bushes. Truly, I had forgotten how devastating my LionHeart limit break is. The limit break had totally devastated the monster that not even a carcass was left. It was a satisfying battle till I used it. I was sweating again, and decided another shower was definitely in order. Hefting the blade of the LionHeart on my shoulder, I left the training center.  
  
It was still quite early, but Garden was beginning to stir. A pair of senior students, apparently on their way to the training center, jogged by me, sending me a greeting. I nodded absently at them. They seemed surprised at my acknowledgement of them, and looked pretty excited, but continued on their way.  
  
Entering my quarters, I glanced at the clock. 06:45am. It was actually still quite early.  
  
I decided cleaning my gunblade could wait till after my shower. I showered, dressed, and cleaned my gunblade. By now, my stomach was protesting at its emptiness. I recalled the headache I had last night prevented me from thinking of anything, much less of food. A visit to the cafeteria was in order. I wasn't really sure eating really greasy eggs and soggy toast was going to make my day any better, but I really didn't feel like cooking. I sighed, taking my leave.  
  
The cafeteria was not even halfway full-the only students around were the ones with early classes and students who had pulled all-nighters. That brought back memories.  
  
It was hard to deal with the fact that I was barely older than these students. Yet here I was, the supreme commander of the most elite fighting force in the world, engaged to be married to a young woman I wasn't sure was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, struggling with issues and responsibilities a person three times my age would stagger under. Under normal circumstances, I would just be starting college. But I acknowledge I'm not a normal young man. I sighed again. I seem to be doing that a lot lately, ever since I allowed Rinoa to talk me into that trip. That was another issue I really needed to deal with. I really didn't want General Caraway as a father-in-law. Heck, I can barely stand my own father, Laguna. And Laguna is as cool a dad anyone could have. I don't know why, but there was something about the way he babbles on and on to fill the silence that gets on my nerves. Most of the time, when I visit Esthar, I just want to shut him up when he starts. But experience has shown it's an exercise in futility.  
  
Granted, I considered him an idiot, but he was a competent idiot. Even if he acted the fool, I know he's not. He uses that behavior to make people complacent about being around him. This drives me nuts. I understand his reasons for it, but it doesn't change the fact that his acting that way annoys the heck out of me. At least he surrounded himself with very competent people, something Caraway didn't. I doubt he could see past his nose to notice, though. The guy has his honker up so high, it's amazing he hasn't drowned in one of the frequent torrential rainstorms Galbadia is famous for having when he goes out. He can't see past his ire of having a barely twenty-year-old guy almost his equal in rank.  
  
I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice when I got to the front of the serving lady. She coughed to get my attention. I raised my head, a bit surprised.  
  
"Good morning, Commander. What'll be, today? Your usual?"  
  
"Good morning….Ah..Let's see. I'll have some eggs, bacon, two pancakes and ham."  
  
"Any fruit with that?"  
  
"Yeah, let me have two apples and some pineapples with that."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at the large order, but I didn't explain why I wanted to eat so much, this early in the morning. It was none of anyone's business.  
  
I took my heaping tray to an out of the way table so I wouldn't be disturbed. I suppose I could have eaten in my office, but I knew how important it was for the members of Garden to see the Commander mingling with regulars. Yeah, even I can play politics when necessary. In any case, it wouldn't be easy for Rinoa to corner me that way, since she knew I spent as much time as I could in my office, catching up on paperwork that never seemed to end.  
  
Surprisingly, I enjoyed my breakfast. I felt bereft, though. No Zell.  
  
Shit.  
  
Not again. It seems I need to confront this penchant I have for thinking about that loudmouth in inopportune moments. It that same moment, the last person I wanted to see walked into the cafeteria.  
  
Shit, shit, shit. What the hell was Rinoa doing here so early? She never stirred out of bed until around 8:00am, something I noticed on our trip. It doesn't seem she's noticed me yet. Maybe if I'm lucky, I can escape while she's busy with her breakfast. But it seems my luck's shitty as usual.  
  
She looked around and homed in one me as if she had radar. Her whole being lit up, as if someone plugged her in an outlet. She started towards me, a huge smile on her face.  
  
Fuck it, I really hate my life sometimes. Who the hell had I pissed off in a previous existence to deserve this? Now, my whole day has been shot to the thirteen hells in a hand basket.  
  
She dashed to the counter, said something to the serving lady and within three minutes; she had a loaded tray with her. Now I have to stay a make conversation.  
  
Make that shot to hell in a frying pan.  
  
She bounced up to the table, all smiles. Why the fuck does she have to be so cheerful, anyway? I'm an unapologetic grouch in the mornings. My other friends know this about me, so they all know not to bother me too much with ridiculous nonsense before 10:00am. But not Rinoa.  
  
"Hi, Squall!" she chirped, settling down into the seat across the small table.  
  
"Rinoa." I acknowledged her with a nod. She pouted a bit, her lips drawing down at the corners.  
  
"What a bummer! Do you have to look so sour, all the time? It's depressing, especially in the morning!"  
  
I raised an eyebrow at her statement. Is this girl serious?  
  
"Well? Are you going to answer me or not?"  
  
"Was that supposed to be a question?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about, Rinoa."  
  
She sipped her orange juice and continued.  
  
"I'm asking you why you're so sour-faced and expressionless in the mornings. Look around you. The sun is shining, the birds are singing and the air is fresh. You should be happy to be alive!"  
  
I shook my head at the nonsense she was spouting. The girl really needed her priorities set straight. I folded my arms and stared at her, my expression the same.  
  
"The fact that I choose not to acknowledge how perfect mornings are with song and dance doesn't mean I don't appreciate it. Is this really a conversation we should be having? I have work to do, Rinoa. Was there something you wanted?"  
  
"You see, you see….That's exactly what I mean! Why does the fact that I'm with you mean I have to want something? Can't I just spend time with you, just hanging out, talking?"  
  
I'm pretty sure I don't know where the hell this conversation is going.  
  
"You want to hang out, talking, at 7:15am in the morning?"  
  
Rinoa shrugged. "Yeah. So what is wrong with that? You're my fiancé, Squall. It's normal for a couple to be together, all the time."  
  
I could feel another headache coming on. This was definitely something I did not want to deal with right now. I shifted my chair backwards and stood up.  
  
"Where're you going, Squall? We haven't finished talking yet!" Rinoa wailed.  
  
"I told you I have things to do, Rinoa. This isn't the time or place for this conversation. I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
She looked at me, eyes shining. Oh Hyne, please let there be tons of work to do so she can't ambush me in my office. I really needed to find something for her to do, to get her out from underfoot. I made a note to speak with Edea as soon as possible.  
  
I touched her on the shoulder, and she raised her face for a kiss. Jeez, the woman was relentless.  
  
I kissed her on the cheek, and before she could protest or ask for more, I walked away, trying not to look like I was fleeing.  
  
Dumping the contents of my tray in the trash can, I made my way to the elevators. As the elevators moved silently to the third floor, I became lost in thought. Things were getting out of hand with Rinoa. I need to do something fast. And there was the Zell issue. I really needed to get out of Garden for awhile, maybe go to Esthar. But we still had a long list of clients to see to, and I didn't know if there was any mission that personally needed my presence. I sighed. Things were really getting complicated. 


	4. Chapter 4: Running away from your proble...

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters (they won't be once I'm through with them, though) belong to SquareSoft. Don't sue me, please. If you do, the only things you'll get are my ratty bunny slippers!  
  
Warning: Well now, varmints, this here story, y'see, ain't somethin' you should be readin' if you don't like yaoi. This means, boys thinkin' about boinkin' boys, boys boinkin' boys and sech. If you don' like it, hightail it right outta here, y'hear? And y'all don't come back now, y'hear?  
  
Authors Notes: Thanks to all of you who have stuck to my stories, sucky as they are. To lin chu, I love you! I dedicate this chapter to you! Thanks for the great reviews. To all others, I hope you continue to read and review. This is the bread and butter of us authors, you know! Finally, we get back to Zell again.. I AM BACK.......... First off, I would like to profusely apologize for the long awaited update.Ye Gods! *bowing very deeply* Honto sumamisen, to all the people who have been waiting...I really did not mean for the story to be on hold for so long..I hit major writer's block, and my access to a computer was limited. For all those who have been waiting..here is the newest chapter in the saga.  
  
Zell: Finally, you wench. Where the hell have you been, putting us on hold like that.? RyuArashi: Gomen, Zell-chan. It isn't easy being a writer, you know! Squall: Whatever.just get Rinoa off my back, will you?! Zell: Yeah..pairing up that ditz with my boyfriend RyuArashi: Hey! Who told you Squall is your boyfriend? He hasn't even admitted his feelings about you yet!! Aren't you jumping the gun a little?! Squall: Shut up. As if there was any doubt..C'mere, Blondie. *Zell happily skips over to Squall and kisses him* Mmmm My hero! Rinoa: Hey! *vein popping in forehead* Dincht! You slut! What are doing to my fiancée!!?? Fighting breaks out.. RyuArashi: Oh, boy.. This is getting out of hand...I think I'll just get on with the story... *************************************************************************** ***************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Running away from your problems..Is what everyone wants to do  
  
I had just dug myself into a very big, very deep pit. What in the thirteen hells had made me offer to take this chick out for a drink? I sighed. I had promised, didn't I, and breaking my word would definitely not be good for my image as a world famous SeeD. Yeah, it's pathetic, but we do think a lot of what people think about us. Even though we had a huge client base, the way we conduct ourselves in public and on a mission did a lot to ensure our bread is kept buttered. Word of mouth can make or break any business, and bad rumors started with little things like this. Trust me, I know. I was one of the most enlightened of our small group about the Garden rumor mill. The only person who came possibly close was Selphie, which wasn't a surprise, since she was also chair of the Garden Committee. How she found time between missions and her classes, I'd never know. In any case, I had committed myself, and I couldn't back out of it. I decided to hope for the best, and may Hyne have mercy on my jaded soul. I glanced at her again, smiling, making sure my fangs were well displayed. Maybe if she thought I was a vampire and was scared enough out of her wits, I could escape with relative safety.  
  
No such luck.  
  
"I can't believe I have a date with one of the SeeDs that saved the world!" the girl gushed. Sighing silently again, I'm not going to get out of this, am I? Whoever said fangirls were stupid? I smirked and asked her,  
  
"Well, since we're going to be having drinks together soon, it'll be a good idea to know your name, don't you think?" Hey, I can be charming when I have to. It's just that I've been lucky these past months not to have to use that part of my repertoire. Don't need it. The others have known me too long for that, and those skills are totally lost on Squall Leonhart, damn his gorgeous ass.  
  
"My name is Zarra, Mr. Dincht," she answered, blushing. I winced at what she called me. "Well, Zarra, it's nice to meet you. I'll see you in a bit, after I see Mr. Calderone, okay?" She nodded, and I waved at her as I continued on to see Rene.  
  
As I entered his office, I whistled silently to myself. The real estate business must be booming. The room was large and well appointed. It didn't boast all the high tech stuff that Squall's did of course, but it certainly was its rival in Restraint and Good Taste. The thick rug was a deep brown, and the furniture was the same color and looked very comfortable. The walls were an off white. To one side was a big bookshelf that held books on various subjects. Heh, a real estate agent that was well educated. I was a bit of a book freak myself, but I had left all my books at Ma's. People at Garden have this perception of me being a loud- mouthed ditz, an image I was careful to cultivate. This image of being a loud-mouthed blond air-head that, albeit was an excellent warrior, allowed me to be an excellent observer and gain valuable information that people let drop, thinking I was too stupid to notice. On the wall over his head was a painting of the city at night. As anyone could see, I was a perfect sucker for anything that shouted "Good Taste". Hey, I can be as vain as the next girl, natch. Rene himself was no slouch in the good looks department. No one I have ever seen or dated for that matter can hold a candle to my Squall, of course (Hyne must've been working overtime when she created him!) but Rene was getting there. Since he was sitting, I wasn't able to tell exactly how tall he was, but judging by the length of his legs under his cherrywood desk, I guessed he must be at least as tall as Irvine. Dark haired, bright blue eyes. He also had an earring in his right earlobe. Oh Hyne, major turn on! Suddenly, I was glad I had taken the time to shower and change clothes.  
  
Rene came to his feet, walking around his desk to greet me. Yep, I was right; he was about the same height as Irvine. "Hello, Zell. Glad to see you could make it. You made good time, if I do say so myself." We shook hands. Nice firm handshake. Cool voice..Oh Hyne, help me! "Well, there wasn't much traffic along the roads.." I replied inanely. He gestured toward a sofa lying along a wall in the office. "Why don't you have a seat while I get the catalogues for the residence I was telling you about?" "Thanks," I replied, moving toward the sofa. "You have a really nice place here, Rene. Who's your decorator? Anyone famous?" I commented as I made myself comfortable on the sofa. Ye gods, it's so comfortable, just like the one in Squall's office. Crap. There I go again, thinking about that iceberg again. Will I ever be free of this affliction? Rene busied himself with gathering the information he needed. "Thanks for the compliment Zell. Actually, the interior decorator is my younger sister.She just started her decorating business recently, so I got to be her first victim. It seems to be a hit with my clients, and the response has been incredible." There was a note of incredulousness in his voice, as if he was surprised anyone would like his sister's work. But it was also tinged with some brotherly pride. I laughed. "Well, please compliment her for me..Your office looks fantastic and it's very comfortable, too. Reminds me a bit of Shumi design." The real estate agent straightened in surprise. "You know about the Shumi?" he asked, lifting a well shaped eyebrow. "Yep," I replied blithely. Information about the Shumi was now common knowledge, though their whereabouts was still classified info. There was no harm in my telling Rene I knew about their excellent craftsmanship, though. "Incredible! I never thought I'd meet anyone who has met them in person! My sister absolutely loves their work. She grabs everything and anything that has information about their designs. She models her arrangements after theirs. She hopes that someday, she would be able to study with them." By this time, he had finished collecting all the information needed, and was coming to join me, when he suddenly stopped and smacked himself in the forehead. "Oh dear. How remiss of me. Here I am talking my head off and I didn't even bother to ask if you wanted any refreshment. I apologize for the oversight, Zell. What would you like to drink? Eat?" I laughed. This guy was something else. "I'm totally hyped, Rene. Thanks. I really don't need anything right now." I shifted towards him as he sat beside me, pulling up a small side table to deposit the catalogues he had gathered. Holy Hyne, he smells good. Ignore the hormones, Zell-baby. Man, I must really need to get laid bad if the real estate agent is turning me on...To distract myself from my lust filled thoughts, I decided to change topics.  
  
"So," I began, "Show me this totally rad place you said you found in Esthar..Location is a big deal with me.Depending on where the house is at, I might even make you a happy guy today."  
  
Rene smiled, lighting up his blue eyes. "Well, why don't we take a look?" For some strange reason, when I looked up at his reply, his eyes reminded me of a very hungry shark..  
  
Oh, Boy.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Balamb Garden...  
  
Selphie Tilmitt, president of the Balamb Garden Committee, Garden Instructor, SeeD, resident cheerful girl and a host of many other things, certainly wasn't cheerful right now. In fact, she was downright mad. Apparently their scheme to get Quistis to talk their Commander out of his ill advised, ill-fated and doomed to major failure marriage to Rinoa Heartilly backfired.  
  
Stamping her tiny foot, Selphie grabbed hair and shook her head violently. "Ooohhh! I can't stand this! What are we going to do? Zell's gone, Squall being a prick..." "It's what he does best, anyway..." Irvine Kinneas, Selphie's boyfriend, replied, tried to soothe Selphie by rubbing her back gently. Selphie continued on like he had never spoken. "And now even Quistis's mad. I can't even imagine what life is going to be like around here, with Rinoa hanging about permanently.." "I don't know why you're so worked up about this, Selphie..It's not like it's any of our business anyway. What's so bad about the two of them getting hitched?" Irvine continued, still rubbing soothing circles into Selphie's back. Selphie gave him a poisonous look. "Like you even have to ask?!" She got up from the couch she and Irvine were ensconced in, and started to pace.  
  
The two of them were seated in Quistis Trepe's office. Quistis had slammed in and out earlier, mumbling under her breath out of frustration.  
  
Irvine glanced at his restless girlfriend and shook his head. Women. As much as he loved them, he would never understand them.  
  
The relationship he and Selphie had was really strange. He was still his overly flirtatious, womanizing self and pursued other women with much ardor, but Selphie never complained about it, telling him she knew he would come back to her when he was really ready to commit to her. To tell the truth, Irvine did not really feel the need to pursue other girls anymore-all his flirtations nowadays were half-hearted, and most of the girls in Garden knew better than to respond to his blandishments. Everyone, except maybe Irvine himself, knew Selphie had him on a very short chain. She just didn't feel like pulling it-yet.  
  
Irvine sighed heavily and folded his arms. "Rinoa isn't really all that bad, you know. I admit she can be a pain, but what's not to like in her as a wife? She's beautiful, wealthy and she's obviously crazy about the Commander..." "She's all wrong for him!" Selphie replied, exasperated. "She'll drive him nuts within a week, her father's a jerk, and looks and money aren't everything! I should know..." Selphie slid a sideways look at Irvine. "Hey!" Selphie plopped back down on the couch beside Irvine again. "Their relationship might be okay now, but it's not great. Squall needs a great relationship that will make him happy. He needs someone that understands him, can put up with his standoffishness and anti-social attitude. Rinoa is too much of a social butterfly to put up with that behavior for long. They'd both be miserable and make everyone miserable along with them!" "So, who might be this paragon that can make Mr. Iceberg melt long enough to get the benefit of a great relationship?" Irvine asked, curious now. Selphie breathed in deeply and took the plunge. "Zell." "What?!" Irvine squawked and fell off the couch Selphie snorted. "For someone that's supposed to be a master marksman, you're sure ignorant of stuff going on right in front of you!" "Hey!" Irvine replied indignantly. "Gimme a break here, Selphie! Zell and Squall? I can't even imagine it!" "Imagine it. It's so pathetically obvious. I think Rinoa herself noticed it, which was why she persuaded Squall to take that trip with her." Selphie left the couch again, this time talking seriously. "I think Squall himself subconsciously realizes this. And it's driving him crazy. He can't figure out that he loves Zell or rather the feelings he has for Zell are love. He hasn't ever had a relationship with anyone, girl or boy.So it's making him confused and he's using Rinoa as a way out of thinking about it." "What about him and Seifer?" Irvine at this point had picked himself off the floor. "Please.having a rivalry with an idiot does not a relationship make." Irvine thought about that for a minute. "I see what you mean." "As I was saying..It was so obvious to me how Zell felt about Squall. Zell is practically the only person Squall actually communicates with. He seems to be calm a lot around Zell.." "Selphie, honey, everyone is calm compared to Zell. Even you." Selphie smacked Irvine in the head. "Not that kind of calm, doofus! I mean he..how do I put this? He doesn't have that impatient quality with Zell like he has when talking with everyone else. Especially with Rinoa. Irvy, we have to do something..maybe bring them together?" Irvine stared at his girlfriend in alarm. "Oh no, my darling, there is no way I'm gonna be matchmaking for the Commander! The last time I allowed you to rope me into a scheme, I almost got my head bitten off! Besides, what makes you such a relationship expert anyway?" Selphie glared at him "Hmm, what about my relationship with you?!" Irvine did not want to go there. "Hey, hey, no need to be hostile now." "Besides, I saw a lot of this kind of thing in Trabia Garden." She decided to change tactics. Bringing up their dysfunctional relationship would not help them with this situation.. "Come on Irvy.Pleeeaaasse???" Selphie pleaded, her jewel green eyes moistening. Irvine started to melt, to give in. No He thought to himself I have to be strong! I won't allow her to do this to me again! But Irvine knew he was a goner when Selphie plopped into his lap and kissed him with her soft pouty lips. Irvine sighed, died and went to heaven when he felt Selphie's lips on his. Oh Hyne, Irvine thought. I'm surely dead.  
  
Back in Deling City..  
  
I got up from the couch I had parked my ass for the past hour and stretched, trying to work the kinks I had gotten in my muscles from sitting for so long. The hour I had spent with Rene had been fruitful. It seemed that the house in Esthar hadn't been what I had wanted afterall, but I was able to narrow my choices down to the mansion in Win Bluff (is this correct? I can't remember the name of that town Laguna met Raine), a place in Esthar and a place in Dollet. I might have to take a trip to go check all those places out. Lusting after Rene had made me feel hungry and feel a little bit stupid..I found out from our conversation that he was happily married with kids! He hadn't noticed as I wormed the information out of him..Hey, I am SeeD, you know. I'm an expert at getting information out of people without them knowing. "Well, Zell, I'm glad you came today.It was informative. I'll get on the ball right away and get the keys to those houses so you can go take a look at them." "Yeah, thanks, Rene. It was very cool meeting you. Hey, why don't you give me your sister's card? I might need her help when I decide to decorate.you never know." "It would be my great pleasure, Zell." Rene replied. Going to his desk, he removed a sleek business card and handed it to me. "Give her a call when you're ready. Just let her know you know me.." "Hey, thanks again, man. Gimme a call once those keys get in, 'kay?" "Absolutely!" We shook hands and he walked with me to the lobby of his office. As we walked past the receptionist's desk, I casually mentioned to Rene that I invited his receptionist out. " I met Zarra on my way in.She seems like a nice girl. I invited her out for something to drink. Hope no problem with that." Rene glanced at me in surprise. " Zarra agreed to go out with you? Incredible! She's so very shy, that just my saying "good morning" to her makes her blush." He rolled his eyes. "And she's been working for here for two years. You must be something special." I laughed "My Ma seems to think so!" I glanced around. "I wonder where she is?" Rene gestured towards the double doors "There she is." I turned to him "Thanks again, Rene and I'll talk to you soon." We shook hands again, and he turned back to go to his office.  
  
As I approached Zarra, I noticed she wasn't a bad looking girl-quite the contrary-she was quite beautiful. But my tastes ran towards silver-eyed, dark haired young gods nowadays. Regardless of my feelings, I decided I needed to out and enjoy myself, something I hadn't had time to do for a while, what with all the events transpiring around me.  
  
I reached where the girl was waiting. "Well, hi. Have you been waitin' long?" I smiled at her, my fangs featuring very prominently. Instead of being intimidated, she just smiled shyly, apparently fascinated with my long eyeteeth. "Not at all, Mr. Dincht." "Please, call me Zell. Mr. Dincht makes me feel like a 50 year old geezer." She laughed quietly.."Thank you Mr.Zell" "So" I replied as I ushered her out of the building, "Where do you recommend in Deling City that is a cool place to unwind?" "Hmmm..There's a new place over on Carrone St called The Night Café..a girlfriend of mine mentioned it recently. It has great atmosphere, nice drinks and food." "Cool.So is it a walking distance?" "Yes.it's about five blocks south of here."  
  
Well, here goes. Hopefully the café will be a jazz café. I feel really laid back tonight..And hopefully Zarra would be an undemanding companion. I really need to get my mind of the sexy Squall Leonhart..  
  
Next time: What scheme will Selphie and Irvine cook up to bring Squall and Zell together? What will happen once Rinoa finds out? And will Squall ever come to terms with his feelings? Will Zell get his jazz? You'll just have to find out when I do.  
  
Squall: That was quite pathetic. RyuArashi: Urusai. You have no right to talk, Mr Iceberg Zell: Don't diss my guy, useless author. RA: Hmph, I wouldn't say anything if I were you.the least you could have done was tell Squall how you feel instead of running away. Rinoa: There is no way I'm letting him take my fiancée Selphie: Girl, get a grip.You suck royally as a girlfriend Irvine: Such language.. RA:Yeah, Selphie, clean up your mouth... 


End file.
